Please Don't Forget
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: A new villian is out as the dean of a university and has captured all of the Titans. Their minds have been forgotten of their superhero lives to believe they've been at this university for almost four years. This will be the biggest challenge for the Teen Titans on whom to believe; themselves, or what is around them. Will someone remember who they are before it's too late?
1. Jump City University

(AN:) Those who are new to my stories I have three OCs that are part of the Titans. Fireian (Cristian) Icyhandra (Andrea) and Scarlett (Jessica). More about them is on my profile. You will see these three names throughout the stories.

* * *

_Goooooood morning Jump City! This is-_

Before the news report could finish a hand smacked down on the snooze button to the alarm clock. Instead of hearing that damn buzzing noise it was set to radio, so it made it not give out heart attacks to the sleeping souls that were in bed. Then that same hand made his way next to the clock where a pair of black sunglasses were. Grabbing the shades the hand brought it to a pair of closed eyes and set them right on top. That hand then moved down to the pillow behind the head, grabbed tightly onto it and then the hand threw the pillow to the other side of the room where it made contact with a sleepy head.

When hitting someone's head the pillow dropped to the floor with the man it hit the head onto. He fell down on top of the pillow with a _THUD_ and it surely woke the man up.

On the floor was Garfield with his blonde hair in his face and eyes barley opened to figure out what just happened. Even though this was a daily thing, Garfield still wasn't used to the attacks.

Garfield grabbed the pillow that was underneath his chin and smacked it to his right where he woke up another person. Victor screamed and jumped up. When jumping up he hit his head against the top bunk and fell right out of his bed and on top of Garfield.

Richard laughed, rubbing his head before getting out of bed. "Early bird gets to attack first," he said.

"That's no fair you always wake up first," Garfield said, still stuck on the ground and underneath Victor.

"Then either get an alarm clock for yourself or go to sleep early, so you can try to beat me," Richard said as he made his way to the bathroom in their dorm. "Which you can't, so might as well deal with it for the rest of the year." Richard smiled before closing the door.

Garfield finally pushed Victor off of him and got up, dusting off his parents and stretching out. Victor just fell back asleep right on the floor. Four years of living in the college and they weren't used to being woken up at seven in the morning. Especially on a Saturday morning. While the rest of the college was fast asleep the athletes were getting up to get ready for the morning practice of the day. Sunday was usually their sleep in late day, but then some would be up all night having to finish their last night homework and that was always the three living in room number 302.

Garfield, Victor and even Richard never were smart enough to finish their homework as soon as they were assigned it so they wouldn't be going crazy on Sunday, but being such star athletes getting into their heads homework was just something on the side to worry about.

When the three boys all took their turns to get ready the three made their ways out of the dorm and to the cafeteria where they met with the others eating breakfast before heading in their own directions to whatever sports practice they had.

As Garfield was running up and down the soccer field whenever the coach blew the whistle he couldn't help, but turn his head to the football field where some of the guys were doing jumping jacks and to the side of them where the track team were doing laps around the track on the bleachers were the cheerleaders practicing their routines.

Everyone knew the girls on the team for there were only a few of them.

First off the captain and _everyone's_ favorite was Kori Anders. She had some real name that no one really knew how to pronounce, so everyone just stuck with Kori as her nickname. She was the popular girl in the university for her looks and just everyone fell into her trance. When she smiled with her green eyes wide open you would be sucked in. Her long, pink hair that reached to her feet shined wherever and whenever she was and especially her tall, slim figure. She had a light voice "like the angels" and everyone just fell for her.

Jessica was co-captain next to her. She was energetic and loved to party. Any college party there was she was always there and new how to bring the music and get everyone to dance. Being a cheerleader was great for her because she was the one that would get the audience involved to show spirit.

The only reason why she wasn't captain was because Kori was voted hands down by every guy in the university just because they're all head-over-heels for her, but Jessica didn't care. She would have her short bangs hide her eyes with the rest of her brown hair up in a pony tail. She was mostly friends with the guys rather then having crushes because she said parties would be ruined if she couldn't dance with whoever she wanted with.

Tara was the bad girl cheerleader. Her and Jinx together would do any type of damage and pranks they could think of. Jinx was the only girl in the whole university who had pink hair, so when you would find it on the ground next to whatever happened to you, you knew it was her. No one had the guts to dye their hair pink like hers. It was said she didn't even dye it to begin with – she was born with pink hair and she never bothered to change it. When looking into Jinx's pink eyes you would think she was the innocent type, but not when she had Tara joined together.

Tara, being blond, you would think she wasn't smart enough to do anything, but whatever she wanted she would get and would find anyway to get it. It was said she had the biggest crush on Garfield and he tried to go out with her, but because she always pulled pranks he got tired of her and left.

Tara told the university it was the other way around, that she broke up with Garfield, and he only shrugged it off because it didn't matter to him or the other guys. His friends knew the truth, so Tara only wasted her breath, but whatever made her happy. Garfield gets notes saying Tara still "loves" him, but he only shrugs it off because there's someone else who has caught Garfield's heart.

Kole was the sweetest girl out of everyone on the team. All she wanted to do was cheer the players on and that was it. She was a Straight A student and never got in trouble. When the squad was up to something bad, she was never present. She knew her studies were more important then anything in the world, but wanting to become a cheerleader was something she wanted to try out one day and just never quit. She also had pink hair, but not so noticeable like Jinx's. Looking into her dark blue eyes you knew as a fact that she never done anything wrong – not even tell a small little lie.

Then the last member on the team. A girl who was so quiet it was rare that you would notice her even around. She always hid from the public and would only do things when her best friend made her do so. Her best friend was Kori, so whatever she did she would always be forced to do the same thing. That's the only way she had joined the cheerleaders. Kori knew she always spent too much time in the book and inside that her skin started to turn pale from not getting enough sunlight. Because her skin was so pale now it had her amethyst eyes stand out so bright along with her violet hair.

Her name was Rachel. And there was just something about her that made her stand out to Garfield whenever he saw her. Out of everyone in her group she would always see Rachel. She was quiet and Garfield knew it was so no one would notice her, but that just made him notice her more.

She was mean when someone tried to talk to her and always gave the cold shoulder, but that only attracted Garfield to her more.

Not only that there was just something else that bothered Garfield. It was like there was something about Rachel that he had to fix. Like there was something he was supposed to do, but he didn't know what. Watching Rachel every morning gave some type of shock in Garfield's head that he was supposed to do something, but Garfield could never figure out what it was. Late at night too when he would be in bed and Victor and Richard were snoring away he would always be thinking about the violet haired beauty.

Before Garfield was able to think about anything else Cristian kicked the soccer ball to Garfield's back and he fell to the ground face forward. Garfield lifted his head up and spit out the grass that made its way in his mouth.

"No more girl dreaming," Cristian said, grabbing the back of Garfield's shirt and lifting him up. "It's time to play."

"But..." Garfield tried to explain, but Cristian placed a finger to his lips.

"There's something called I don't care, okay?" Cristian said, smiling at Garfield. "Okay! Time to play."

Garfield tried to say something again, but Cristian only pulled him to the other side of the field to practice his kicking with the rest of the gang. His back was at the girls, so he couldn't watch them. They probably thought he was creepy anyways or watching Tara because this whole university loved to have any type of gossip about someone.


	2. Lunch Time Sing Along

(AN:) Yep, this chapter is the same as my one-shot. Why? Well, how do you think I got the idea for this story?

* * *

Practice was finally over and the guys all hit the locker rooms taking turns showering and then changing. It was almost time for lunch and it was _everyone's_ favorite class period.

Especially Victor's.

When the bell finally rang for the afternoon lunch time Victor popped up from behind the lockers and screamed.

"LUNCH TIME!"He shouted in the locker rooms in case the other guys didn't hear the bell. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door screaming, "BOOYAH!"

The guys all laughed at their friend as he ran out in excitement. They all understood how long the lines are if someone decided to take their times to get to lunch, so Victor made a smart move. Instead of taking his time getting his things together he decided that it was time to be someone who would carry their things ahead of time and then run off to lunch pushing people out of his way if he had to. Being a football player came in handy at times like this.

Garfield shook his head, still laughing at his best friend, as he made his way out of the locker room. Before he was able to get lost in his own thoughts someone came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Garfield!" Richard greeted, standing next to Garfield to walk with him to lunch.

"What's up, Richard?" Garfield asked.

"Trying to survive _not_ getting run over by Victor of course," Richard answered, smirking, "Just like every other day."

Garfield laughed. "Yeah, well, you just don't get in the way of a hungry football player."

"Who even eats in every class," Richard mentioned like Garfield already didn't know. "So, anyways, back to what I had to tell you."

"And what could that possible be?"

"Roy and I caught you staring at someone today while running the track."

Garfield sighed. Here they go. "Okay and?" Garfield rolled his eyes.

By this time the two had finally gotten into the cafeteria and the other guys had heard their conversation and tried to not make it obvious that they were listening on in.

"So what do you think of her? Everyone's _dying_ to know."

"Who?" Garfield asked, taking a seat down and grabbing his lunch out of his bag.

"Kori...the girl you're crushing?" Garth couldn't help, but answer and then the guys had all slapped him at once for letting Garfield know they were listening.

"What?" Garfield screamed, almost falling out of his seat. "Man, no! I have no interest for Kori at all."

"What do you mean?" Victor came over with his lunch try and sat on the opposite side of Garfield and Richard.

Isaiah got up from his seat to turn and face the gang. "Everyone crushes on Kori – she's the hottest chick in our grade."

"I for one don't care," Garfield said and the boys around him gasp. Even the ones on the other table who weren't part of the conversation, but overheard Garfield say. "I'm actually crushing on her best friend."

"The one that doesn't talk?" Herald asked, getting up from his seat to see the girls better.

"The purple one?" Wally questioned, pointing over until Roy smacked his hand before someone saw him pointing over.

"Yeah, her name is Rachel," Garfield said to the guys. "And she's the one I want."

"I don't believe you," Richard said. "You're going crazy."

"Kori's nice and all, yeah, but she's not my type. I like the quiet, mysterious ones." Garfield got up and pointed over himself. The guys shook their heads, returning to their lunches.

"Man, there is something in that salad that's messing with your brain," Victor said, pointing to the side of Garfield's mind and he shook the guys off.

Garfield plopped back down into his seat and crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off Rachel off at the distance. There was just something about her that Garfield felt he had to get to know her better in order to find out what this feeling inside of him was all about. And the only way to get to know her better is by trying to get her to talk.

Garfield knew just what to do.

"___Rachel," _Garfield said to himself. ___"I know you're best friend turns everyone on." _He slowly got back up when getting the attention of the other guys and everyone else in the cafeteria. Especially the girls. ___"But you're the one I want...but you're the one I want, yeah, yeah,"_

Garfield jumped over to the next lunch table and grabbed the Jump City High School newspaper one kid had in his hand. "___Front page magazine," _Garfield turned back to the front cover where, of course, something was written about Kori. Her picture was on the left side of the article and she was smiling wide with her eyes closed. ___"Everybody says that she's a queen," _Garfield threw the paper behind him and jumped up to point at Rachel. "___But that's you to me and I just want to let you know that."_

Garfield got up from the table and was flashing his hands open and closed as he took a step side to side.

"___She likes the flashing lights." _Garfield ran to Rachel and walked around her, "___I love the way that you like candle lights," _he said behind her pressing his back against hers. ___"Stay close by my side I just want a chance to show that."_

Rachel was so confused on what was going on with the soccer kid. The girls were laughing as they watched Garfield run around singing, but she was completely confused and shocked especially because at the sight of things it looked like he was singing to her.

Garfield moved his hands left and right as he sung, "___If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you I-I do." _He ran and slid on his knees to appear in front of her on the ground, grabbing her hands and pressing it against his chest. Garfield placed a hand on the side of her face. ___"If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you it's true."_

Garfield let go of Rachel's hand and ran back to his side of the cafeteria, sitting in the middle of Victor and Richard. He threw his arms over their shoulders and was rocking back and forth with the two.

"___Rachel! I know your best friend turns everyone on," _Garfield motion his chin to Kori who was smiling for she only like the way the boys were making music. She didn't really pay attention to the lyrics. ___"But oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want."_

Garfield stood back up and ran over to stand in front of Rachel. He pointed to Kori. "___You think she's got it all, but that don't make her better." _He pressed one hand on his heart and the other was shaking in the air. ___"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters." _He fell back on his knees with his arms stretched out to his sides.___"Rachel! I know your best friend turns everyone on, but you're the one I want. But you're the one I want, yeah."_

The white boy walked back to his friends and Victor stood up to walk over to Rachel, taking a shot at the singing for Garfield knowing how much his best friend really likes her.

"___Fast lanes, limousines Baby, there can be no guarantees," _Victor said as soon as he stood up and Garfield gave him a smack on the hand for his turn. ___"But if you're with him you know you he can guarantees that cause he's attracted to your passion." _When reaching Rachel he tapped the bottom of her chin and walked backwards from her. "___Be yourself and forget that fashion. Just keep that non-smile on your face you and him deserve to be forever ever lasting."_

Garfield, with some guys behind him, took step by steps in moving closer to Rachel. They all had tow hands over their hearts as they walked over to her. ___"If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you." _Garfield moved his face close into hers. ___"I-I do." _The blonde back up. ___"If only you could see all the beautiful things that I see in you. It's true."_

The guys who were still sitting down in their seats gave one another a shrug before getting up to join Garfield's dance group who were all behind him following the same moves he did as he tried to get this girl's heart.

Garfield and the others snapped their fingers as they took step by steps. ___"Rachel! I know you're best friend turns everyone on._" They then stopped and jumped back up on straight on their two feet. ___"But oh, baby, I have no doubts you're the one that I want." _They pointed at Kori. "___You think she's got it all, but," _They shook both index fingers. ___"That don't make her better." _The boys pressed their hands to the spot where their hearts were. ___"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters."_Garfield used his hands to cover around his mouth to make his voice louder and booming. ___"Rachel! I know your best friend turns everyone on," _He then looked back down at her. ___"But you're the one I want, yeah. But you're the one I want, yeah."_

___All you Rachel's!_

Garfield got up on top of the closest lunch table and started fish pumping into the air. ___"All you Rachel's! They don't show you love enough."_

The remaining kids who didn't join Garfield's dance number got up and pumped their fists into the air the same time as Garfield.

"___All you Rachel's!" _The cafeteria repeated with Garfield before he sang to the Rachel's,___"You should know that you're my diamond in the rough. It's true."_

The blonde looked back at the Rachel he wanted and smiled to her when seeing she was still confused and mostly embarrassed at someone wanting to sing to her out of everyone in the entire school.

"___Rachel!" _Garfield pointed at Kori again. ___"I know your best friend turns everyone on." _Garfield fell backwards into the crowd of his friends who caught him. "___But oh, baby, I have no doubt you're ____the one I want."_

Garfield got up from his friends and made his way to Rachel again.

"___You think she's got it all, but," _he waved away, ___"that don't make her better." _He pressed his hands against his chest again. ___"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters."_

He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up so she could be standing and facing him.

Garfield waved his hand against his face. ___"Rachel, I know your best friend turns everyone on."_Garfield reached for Rachel's hand again and smiled when she blushed. ___"But you're the one I want. But you're the one I want._" He stopped moving and looked right into her eyes. "___Yeah."_

When the song had ended everyone went back to their lunch tables in a heartbeat and continued on with their lunches before the bell had rang. Garfield, Victor, and Richard found one another and walked together laughing on their way as they tried to find their lunches again.

Victor swallowed a nacho from his plate and nodded his head. "I see what you mean."

Richard did the same. "Yeah, maybe. Still don't agree with you, but hey, that's all you."

"Thanks guys," Garfield smiled before attacking his food, pretending like nothing just happened.

On the other hand the girls on Rachel's table starting laughing among each other and were trying to talk to Rachel, but she just ignored them all. When she had gotten fed up with the kids in the cafeteria staring at her or pointing and talking she had gathered her things together and raced out of the cafeteria making sure she used one hand to cover the side of her face when she walked past Garfield.

Richard nudged Garfield and he almost spat out his drink by how hard Richard was trying to get his attention. He was about to yell at the sunglasses guy, but when Richard pointed to the door then Garfield understood. The blonde was only able to shrug his shoulders and continue on with lunch before the bell had rang. There was nothing he was able to do, but try to catch her at a later time when no one else was around.


	3. Library

(AN:) Shoutout to **Weyhey** for being my first reviewer! This one's for you, Dude! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

The bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria collected their items, threw their lunches away, and head off to their next class. Garfield still sat in his seat though, upset that he made Rachel stomp out embarrassed. He looked down at the salad he barley ate and only closed it up to throw back into his bag. He knew he was going to get hungry later, so might as well save it until then.

Before someone kicked him out of the cafeteria Garfield made his way to the library where he thought maybe it was time to catch up on his science homework. When picking a seat and opening his textbook where he had his worksheet stuck in the page where he needed to read in order to find the answers a pale hand smacked down on his textbook having Garfield shriek and jump from his seat.

When the blonde looked up there was Rachel glaring down at him from underneath her hood.

"WHAT is your problem?" Rachel questioned with her angry voice.

"S-S-Science homework?" Garfield answered in a question, confused on what she was asking about.

Rachel grabbed the worksheet and crumbled it, "Not this!" She threw the ball over her shoulders into the recycle bin with Garfield screaming, "Hey!" and smacked her hand back down on the textbook to have him jump again. "I meant with your little show during lunch."

"What, I couldn't sing to someone that needed a smile?" Garfield asked as he walked over to the bin to fish out his homework.

"I don't smile," Rachel reminded. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"Yeah, well, I'll keep trying until one day I'll succeed," he said as he tried to straight out his homework by rubbing it against his knees. "Doesn't hurt does it?"

"You don't understand," Rachel began to say, but then what interrupted.

"He's not your typical dad, yeah I know," Garfield set his homework back into his book and closed it to try and make it flat again. "Cyborg can relate. I mean, he is half robot after all."

"What?" Rachel asked, taken back by what Garfield had said. "Who's Cyborg? And what are you talking about?"

It took a moment for Garfield to register everything in his head, but in the end his just shook it off and just took a seat down to try and start his homework this time. "Nothing, just...sorry for the embarrassment and it probably won't happen again."

Rachel smacked a hand back down on his worksheet to have Garfield jump and look at her. "Just make sure it won't period and we won't have a problem again." She then walked off.

"Sheesh," Garfield whispered to himself, watching Rachel walk away towards the exit of the library. As she was leaving the back of her jacket at the university's logo on it and it made Garfield look at it deeply.

The logo was a black circle with a white T in the middle. It was nothing special, but for some odd reason as Rachel was walking away the T had caught his eyes. Then something had made Garfield reach into his pocket and pull out the old sidekick he still had around as everyone else were now into touch screens.

Garfield looked down at his phone and something in his brain just started some odd reason the university's logo reminded Garfield to take out his cellphone, but for what reason?

"Hey, Garfield!"

"Titans, trouble!" Garfield yelled, but then shook his head.

"There is something wrong with you," Victor said, pointing to his best friend before sitting down with Richard next to him.

"Yeah, you've been saying all this weird stuff ever since last week," Richard added with a nod from Victor.

"Sorry guys," Garfield scratched the back of his head, shoving his cellphone back into his pocket before he said anything else strange, "I guess the game tonight has gotten me all crazy."

"You'll be fine," Richard said. "I mean, maybe being a little crazy actually might help you tonight."

Garfield gathered his stuff together and got up from the table. He didn't feel like talking.

"What? Was it something I said?" Richard asked Victor since Garfield had walked out of the library by then.

"I know there is something wrong, but he won't tell us," Victor shared, turning his look to Richard. "I mean, first it's the distraction at practice, then it's the singing during lunch, and now it's some weird behavior," Victor explained and then turned his head to the exit where Garfield walked out of the double doors. "There has to be something bothering him."

"He's been acting different since the beginning of the week," Jessica mentioned, walking into the conversation with Andrea, her best friend on one side of her and Kole on the other. "He's been interfering with our cheer practice."

"And the fact that he keeps shouting out things as if we were all part of some group, or team, or something," Andrea added with a confused look. "I mean, last period our science class was talking about what animal we had to dissect next and he said 'Dude! Not again! I've been those animals and it's not fun tearing apart what you once where!' The whole class was so confused."

"Yeah, and let's not forget the time where he came up to me asking if I could make him a crystal to shine in the sunlight for a rainbow," Kole also shared, pointing a finger up when talking. "I thought he wanted me to go buy him one, but he said I was able to actually make one by hand."

"And how he asked why I was all flesh and blood," Victor also inputted. "I mean, what else would I be? Some stupid soda machine?"

"Listen – either you fix Garfield, or he's going to have to stay in his room for a while," Jessica said, looking at the two men. "I can't have Garfield running around like a crazy lunatic or else Kori might catch up and you don't want to get her mad."

The three girls walked away to leave Victor and Richard together hoping the other would think of a plan to get Garfield back into his senses.

Garfield walked back to his room alone and threw his things onto his bed before crashing onto the couch the three boys had saved up for after a year of working. The couch was said to be the comfiest and also make all your problems melt away.

But it wasn't like that today. As Garfield sunk lower and lower into the couch he was still a little upset that he was acting different ever since he saw something on T.V. when he wasn't even allowed to change channels. The dean has a strict rule of television – sometimes it wasn't even allowed on, but Garfield was _so_ bored one night that he had to watch T.V.

When he turned on the television in the lounge when he made sure no one else was around the news was the first thing that came on and the news lady was talking about some group of superheros that somehow disappeared from the face of the earth and no one had any sign or track of where they were.

When the news report zoomed in on the pictures of the superheros one of them had looked like him. Instead of being white he was all green which was weird because how would it be possible that someone was actually all green? That and his friends looked strangely alike like Garfield's. The superhero on television had someone that looked like Richard, Kori, and even Rachel. Then there was some half robot guy that kind of looked like Victor when the camera got really, really close.

And then when still watching the news other pictures came up that looked like the rest of the gang. Wally, Roy, Jessica, Cristian – _everyone_ he knew had identical that appeared on the screen. Garfield had gotten so creeped out that he turned off the television and vowed never to watch T.V. here again.

Ever since that Garfield had been getting these weird flashbacks or random outbursts of things he never said before or wouldn't have said.

But for some reason words just flew out of his mouth and not only did he kept the people he was talking to confused, but he left himself confused too because he would never remember even thinking about wanting to say what he just did.

It was like there was a whole new other person trying to take over his body. And that was just something in the comic books he would read about – nothing like that could happen in real life.

Could it?

Garfield smacked a hand against his head. He had to wake up from the stupid thoughts. There were far more important things he had to worry about...like tonight's game! His team is counting on him to make sure he keeps the team together or else they'll all fall apart and might loose the game and tonight was not a night to be losing.

Tonight was the game that would lead them to the championships.

And that was something he had to get into if he wanted to be famous and travel the world doing the only thing he loved.

Even if that would mean leave Jump City behind and his friends.

_Uh, Starfire?_

_Hmm?_

_Going somewhere?_

_I am leaving for Tameran._

Garfield smacked his hand against his head again. What was with him and these stupid voices in his head? He didn't know who they were or who they ever talked about and it really needed to stop. He had a life ahead of him and he can't go crazy now to a point where someone will lock him up with those weird jackets.

No, this couldn't be happening to him.

Garfield got up from the couch and walked over to the mirror that hung over the door and looked at himself. He checked every part of his face – his eyes by grabbing a hold of his lids and pulled them all over the place, lifting his head to look inside his nose, but it was the same as ever. He then pulled at his lips to see if there was any type of chip or something, but his face looked normal as ever.

Before he got more into this a knock was heard from his door. Garfield jumped since the door was right in front of him and had to calm down his heart before reaching a hand to the doorknob and pulling the door open.

"Can I help you?" Garfield asked the person standing on the other side of his door.

Antonia was the one standing behind the door, but she was quiet when Garfield asked her the question. She had a blank face on and was looking straight ahead at nothing.

Garfield turned his head around to try and find what she was looking at, but the direction that she was staring was just a white empty wall.

"Toni?" Garfield called, waving a hand in front of her face, but she showed no reaction. "Toni, can you hear me?"

"_It has been discovered,"_ Antonia said after some time, still staring off at nothing.

"What?" Garfield took a step back. The way she just said that seemed as if she was a robot.

"_Beast Boy shall not be found. Beast Boy shall not be discovered. Go back before damage is done. Put this to rest."_

"Antonia, you're _**really**_ scaring me," Garfield tried to grab onto her hand, and when he held it tight that's when Antonia blinked a few times before finally turning her head to look at Garfield.

"_Oi_!" Antonia yelled, pulling her hand away. _"_Are you out of your mind?"

"Am I?" Garfield asked, pointing at himself, "Are you?! What are you talking about?"

"Talking about what?" Antonia asked. "How did I get to your dorm from the art studio?"

"You're asking me like I should know?" Garfield questioned, scratching his head. "I was minding my own business when you came over and knocked on my door talking about something being discovered."

Antonia formed her hand into a fist. "Yeah – my fist in your mouth if you don't shut up." And then she left, not looking back.

Garfield ran out of his room and threw his hands out to his side while watching Antonia walk away. What the heck was that about and who the heck was Beast Boy?


	4. Soccer Game Break Down

(AN:) Shoutouts! Thank you to the following for giving this story a chance.

BellyBear01  
Tallstar-182  
haganeochibi  
Weyhey

And also to you, reader, if you are new. Thank you also!

* * *

Later on that same day Garfield found himself in the boy's locker room getting ready for the soccer game ahead of time. It helped him be on his own and also think more about what he just went through with Antonia. He couldn't get those words out of his head because deep down Garfield knew what it meant, but he couldn't put it into words – it was on the tip of his tongue.

It was weird how it seemed like she was possessed when she had passed on that message to Garfield. There was something about the way she talked that sounded like she had an empty soul like a robot's. But things like that doesn't happen in real life – people's bodies can't be taken over and be forced to say something or do something.

It was also weird when Garfield had touched Antonia's hand. Immediately she came back to her senses being the normal hot headed girl and stomped away. That was, in fact, the real Antonia. She probably raced off to tell her boyfriend about what had happened.

But back to more important matters...what could the message she said possibly mean?

___Beast Boy shall not be found. Beast Boy shall not be discovered. Go back before damage is done. Put this to rest._

Every time the name "Beast Boy" repeated in his head for some reason Garfield **knew** who that named belonged to, but the face wouldn't appear in his mind. He knew he must have read that name from somewhere, but the more he thought about it the more his head would start hurting and he would have to take a break for a few hours before thinking all over again.

Maybe that's why he could never complete anything in class.

His team finally arrived into the room when Garfield put on his shoes. As he was tying his shoelaces his teammates came around and patted him on the back for good luck. They heard about his episodes recently and they all prayed it wouldn't affect tonight's game. As soon as they won this thing then he could be crazy all he wanted for they would all be rich.

Before Garfield gave this more thought to the point where he would forget all about the game his co-captain, Cristian, snapped a finger in front of his face.

Garfield screamed and fell back off the bench he was sitting on. Laying on the ground his eyes had flames in them. Garfield started breathing less for it was hard and grabbed onto his throat as the guys around him all gathered around and tried to wake him up from the trance.

"Garfield! Garfield?!" Cristian shook his captain as the gang tried calling his name out.

The flames in Garfield's eyes were spreading and he couldn't find his breath. Garfield felt as if the locker room started burning up and all he could see was fire. Isaiah ran over with a bucket of water and splashed the captain's face. Garfield took in a huge breath before sitting back up and finally catching his breathing patterns.

"Dude!" Garfield screamed, wiping off the water that was dripping from his hair into his eyes. "Were you _**trying** _to kill me?!"

"All I did was snap my fingers!" Cristian yelled back. "How could I kill someone by snapping my fingers?"

Garfield was going to answer, but then his voice caught into his throat. "I-I-I don't know."

The guys all sighed and Cristian grabbed Garfield by his shirt to lift him back up on his two feet. "I believe it is time you checked yourself at the doctor's."

"No, no!" Garfield assured, walking to his locker to grab an extra uniform since his current one was soaking wet. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, right," Jason said as he rolled his eyes. "Because you freaking out just now _**totally** _means you're perfectly fine."

"Hey, we all have our panic attacks," Garfield said. "Mines just happened when Cristian scared me."

"Again, by _**snapping my fingers**_!"

"Whatever it doesn't matter now," Jason said, dragging Cristian away from Garfield before his anger had gotten the best of him. "We have a game ahead of us and it's time that we ran out to the field before something goes down and we end up disqualified."

"This game is the biggest game of our lives," Garfield announced to his teammates. "Now whether you believe I'm okay or not needs to be forgotten right now." Garfield got up on a bench to see all his members better. "Tonight we need to work together and win this thing. We've been waiting our whole lives for this moment! Now, who's ready?"

The locker room was filled with cheers and Garfield smiled.

He raised a fist in the air. "Titans, together!"

"Titans, together!" His team repeated with a fist in the air before running out of the locker room and onto the soccer field that was right outside.

The gang jogged over to their side of the field as they heard the crowd cheering from the bleachers. It wasn't easy having billions of eyes stare at you as you were trying to concentrate on the game, but it was just something you had to get used to if you wanted to be a famous sports player. That's probably the number one thing you had to get crossed of your list before wanting to be famous. You'd have to get used to all those eyes looking and watching your every move.

Kori and the girls stepped up from the bench and walked over onto the field, facing their side of the audience. Kori then turned her back to the audience and faced forward to her team. Jessica, Kole, Tara, Jinx, and Rachel pressed their hands together ready for Kori's signal.

"Ready?!" Kori screamed to her girls.

"Okay!" The girls said, moving their hands to their hips.

Kori then turned around and began. With every clap the girls moved their bodies to form the letters, "R.O.W.D.I.E," when Kori sang. The girls then repeated, "R.O.W.D.I.E!"

Then all together the six of them said, "R.O.W.D.I.E that's the way we spell rowdy. Get rowdy! Yeah, yeah get rowdy!" Then they back flipped while shouting. "WOOO!"

Kori then changed spots with Jessica who then took the front. She was lifted up by Tara and Jinx and stood on their shoulders yelling into the audience, "R.O.W.D.I.E!"

The audience then repeated, "R.O.W.D.I.E!"

The girls said. "R.O.W.D.I.E!" Jessica jumped straight back down onto the ground and the girls took a step back and danced while saying, "Here us cheer and move our feet! Get rowdy. Yeah, yeah get rowdy."

When the guys ran past them Garfield felt his heart slowing down as the vision of the girls became bold in his eyes that he had to stop and watch them.

The girls turned to face the boys as they were walking to take a seat on the bench until the game started. Kori took her place back up front and the girls surrounded her on each side.

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!" The girls spelled out while creating the letters with their hands. "Teen Titans **LET'S GO**!"

Garfield pressed a hand on the side where his heart was. That song hit him hard inside that he couldn't breathe normally again. The song was screaming in his head.

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans kick some ass!"

The whistle blew and the team ran onto the soccer field. Garfield took the center, but still held onto his shirt as he tried to catch his normal breathing patterns again. He didn't remember being sick or drinking anything before the game. He didn't even take any type of drugs – all he had today was lunch and that was pretty much it. No one could have possibly done anything to his lunch when he wasn't looking because everyone was too busy singing along with him.

When the girls started singing their beginning cheer that's when this weird feeling started and it keeps getting stronger as they sang more, but he couldn't tell them to stop. It was nice having cheerleaders in a different sport, but football all the time. It was a nice change and it gave the guys something to look at while they were standing on the field doing nothing.

It got more people to come to their games and be more excited and school spirited when the cheerleaders were here so no one was complaining.

But why did it feel like Garfield's heart was dying?

Before he was able to ask for help Garfield dropped to his knees, holding onto his head and screaming out in pain. His brain started giving him the biggest headache like it was screaming out for help.

_There! Take a good long look. I had an accident and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!_

_Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!_

_You're a weird, little dude you know that?_

_Haha you called me dude._

Jason and Cristian ran over to the screaming Garfield and held onto him, asking what was wrong, but Garfield was busy being in pain and couldn't answer or even hear their calls.

_All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the "being nice!"_

**My** _fault?! You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!_

Garfield placed a hand on the ground to keep him from falling face flat. By this time his other teammates ran over to try and help him back up on his two feet, but Garfield refused to move.

_You know, you're kind of funny._

_You think I'm funny? Woohoo! Dude, I know some jokes!_

Finally the other team were bored of this show and started yelling that Garfield was faking the whole thing. The teammates got up from Garfield and walked over to the other team, screaming at them to shut their mouths.

The referees and cheerleaders ran up to try and break up the fight, but off guard one of the players from the opposite team kicked the ball to Garfield's head and hit him right on. Garfield fell backwards onto the ground and blacked out.

That pissed off the guys. They then started swinging at the players and the cheerleaders couldn't even stop them. The students from both universities had gotten on the field to pull their friends out of the fight before someone had gotten seriously hurt. The Titans football players each grabbed a soccer player and pulled them away. No way were they trying to get the police to get down here tonight.

When the guys were busy shooing the opposite team away from their home the cheerleaders ran over to Garfield to try and wake him up for he was still out cold from the sudden hit.

The girls couldn't get to him so Jinx called over Victor to help Garfield and he called Richard. Together the two guys lifted their best friend up and did their best to take him back into the dorm without hurting him. It was possible that he was seriously hurt in the inside. When the guys set their best friend onto his bed Victor called the university's nurse and she rushed in with her crew.

Victor and Richard walked over to the girls where they were sitting in the boy's lounge waiting for Victor and Richard to return with any type of news.

"We don't know," Richard said, taking a seat in the middle of Kori and Rachel on the couch. Tara and Jinx were sitting on the floor as Kole was sitting on one arm rest and Jessica was pacing back and forth. Victor sat on the other arm and rubbed his face from stress. "Nurse Peggy kicked us out so she could examine Garfield."

"Oh, I hope he is not harmed," Kori said, placing a hand on Richard's. "It would be most unfortunate if our friend cannot play anymore."

"Don't say that," Kole covered her mouth from shock. "I can't imagine how this school would be if Garfield wasn't able to play soccer ever again."

Jessica threw her hands up. "This is great. Just great." She paced back and forth again in anger. "I should have grabbed the guy's balls and ripped them right off his body."

"Not even Tara or I would have thought of that," Jinx mentioned, taken back from Jessica's choice of words.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked the others. "All we do is wait?"

"That's pretty much it," Victor sighed, getting up from the couch. "Richard and I can't go back in until they're done with him."

"You guys should go to sleep," Richard suggested, patting Kori's hand. "We'll let you know if anything happens."

The girls all nodded their heads and got up to leave together. Except for Rachel. She still sat next to Richard watching the hallway that led to where Garfield was.

There where voices calling out to her from the hallway and for some reason Rachel felt like she had to listen. The guys thought she was just so worried about Garfield so they let her sit there. What they didn't know was Rachel was hearing whispers and she didn't know what to do.

Before she was able to ask if anyone else was able to hear them two figures appeared from the darkness facing one another. The two figures seemed like ghost – one looked like her except wearing a cape and the other looked strangely like Garfield, but...green?

_'Raven? It's me. Look...I'm sorry.'_

_The green man's pointed ears had dropped and the other girl, who was named Raven, walked over close to him, but there was a door in the middle of the two._

_She looked at the door and whispered. 'For what? You're not the one who-'_

_He cut her off. 'No. I'm sorry he broke your heart.'_

_Raven looked down. 'I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't creepy.' She looked up at the man with an angry face. 'And don't try to tell me I'm not.'_

_He shook his hands. 'Okay. Fine. You're way creepy.' The green haired boy dropped his hands and sighed. 'But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room.' Raven was looking on the ground, but her eyes slowly raised when her friend said, 'You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not.'_

And then the two disappeared back into Rachel's head. She swallowed hard. Why did she just see another version of herself and Garfield?


	5. Just Checking In

Finally after three hours of walking up and down the lounge Nurse Peggy came out of the room dusting off her hands with her crew holding onto her stuff.

"Well, boys," Nurse Peggy announced, but when seeing Rachel she added, "And Rachel. Garfield is going to be just fine."

The three sighed in relief. "That's great news!" Richard said, shaking the nurse's hand. "Thank you so much Ms. Peggy."

"Hey, it's my job," Nurse Peggy smiled, patting Richard's cheek before walking out of the dorm back to her office.

"Should we go in?" Victor asked Richard. To be honest he didn't even know either. Nurse Peggy didn't mention anything about leaving Garfield alone. And the three all slept in the same dorm, so it's not like they could have gone back to their own rooms.

"I guess? She didn't say we couldn't," Richard said with a shrug.

"Do you mind if I come?" Rachel softly asked the two and they nodded their heads. They couldn't have said no to a soft, sweet voice like that.

The three slowly made their way to the room and Victor took his time to open the door making sure he didn't wake up Garfield. To their surprise Garfield was already awake and had his feet dangling over his bed with his eyes closed and head facing the ground. The top of his head was covered in the white bandage to keep the bleeding from not gushing all over the place.

"Garfield?" Rachel called and the blonde looked up. He smiled when seeing Rachel and of course his two best friends.

"What are you standing there for?" Garfield questioned. He motioned his hands for them to come in. "Come on in this is your room too."

The three stepped in and stood in front of Garfield looking up at him from the ground.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked his best friend, placing a hand on his knee.

"Better now," Garfield nodded his head. "I...uh, had another panic attack out on the field."

"Garfield that wasn't a panic attack," Richard corrected. "It seemed like you were in intense pain."

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "That noticeable, huh?"

"Notice what?" Rachel sarcastically asked in a monotone. "Didn't notice anything."

Garfield jumped down from the bed. "But why me? Why am I the one getting these weird things going on?"

"Weird how?" Richard asked. "Garfield, I think it's time you told us."

Garfield hesitated. He wanted to tell his best friends since day one this all started, but what would they think? He accidentally called them different names already and he was lucky they didn't take it serious. But then again if he told them maybe they could somehow help him forget all this weird stuff and get him back to his normal life.

"Alright," Garfield sighed. "You might want to sit down for this."

The three listened. Richard took a seat on his bed and Victor took the floor. Rachel took the couch and Garfield stayed on the ground so he could walk around while explaining.

"See, it all started when I was watching the news."

The three of them gasped and Garfield nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah – I know. We're not allowed to watch television, but I was **so** bored and didn't know what else to do. So there I was watching T.V. and this picture came up with these...superheroes that were missing and it looked like us."

"Us who?" Victor interrupted.

"Us like you, Rachel, Richard and me," Garfield answered, pointing to the person he said. "And even Kori was there too. Apparently we were one team of superheroes that had gone missing. But the thing was we didn't look like ourselves we looked like some...freaks of nature."

"I was just wearing a hood. Nothing wrong with that," Rachel said, but then covered her mouth.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Garfield asked, surprised that Rachel knew what she looked like.

"Uh...lucky guess?"

Garfield shook his head. "No, you couldn't have-"

"Alright, well, maybe we can save this for another day," Richard broke up the two. "So anyways the five of us were heroes and then what?"

"Then the pain started getting to me. I was hearing our voices in my head talking about things that had never happened. Things in our other lives."

"Sheesh, you say that like we died and reincarnated," Victor mumbled.

"Maybe that's it," Garfield said. "Maybe we died as heroes and reincarnated as college students."

"Garfield, that doesn't make any sense," Rachel said, "We would have all remembered then not just you."

"Okay, so earlier today before the game started Antonia came to the door and told me something. She said 'Beast Boy shall not be found. Beast Boy shall not be discovered'. Like she was possessed!"

Victor and Richard looked at one another before cracking up.

"I'm serious!" Garfield yelled.

"Right. And I'm the queen's uncle!" Victor joked, laughing even harder with Richard.

Rachel didn't find any of this funny. Especially because she had an encounter with their hero selves, but she couldn't let the guys know. Not just yet. Not until she was sure.

"I believe you," Rachel said.

Richard and Victor stopped laughing to look at Rachel and Garfield's face lit up.

"You do?" Garfield asked. "You seriously do?"

"I don't see why not," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, you didn't give any reason not to believe you."

Victor snickered. "And you're not just saying that because he sang you a song."

Rachel smacked the back of Victor's head and he fell to the floor. Richard gulped and moved far back on his bed. Garfield only laughed and Rachel cracked a little when hearing him. She was proud of herself for getting him to laugh after all that has been happening to him. It probably really hurt that his best friends weren't even on his side too.

Later on at night when the boys finally went to sleep Rachel decided it was time to make her way back to her room with Kori and Kole. She probably thought they went to sleep too knowing Rachel was going to come back whenever she wanted to. Normally Rachel would even sneak out of her room late at night to just sit out and watch the stars, so they weren't worried when she wouldn't be in her room until late.

As Rachel was walking to her dorm and avoiding the night security she thought about the two figures that appeared in front of her when she was looking at the boy's dorm room.

That girl Raven and the green boy seemed like it had to be the two people Garfield mentioned he would always see. Beast Boy was it?

"Beast...Boy?" Rachel repeated to herself out loud. Something in her head started turning and Rachel stopped in the middle of her tracks and closed her eyes, grabbing onto the side of her head.

_'Yeah, but that thing...that **beast** – it came from inside me and it's still there. I can feel it.'_

_'Good. If it wasn't for that beast I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man.'_

_'Hmm. Maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on.'_

_'We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it.'_

Rachel forced her eyes opened, but dropped to her knees from the head rush. She was breathing heavy and tried to calm herself down. She started getting those dreams like Garfield was having. She didn't want to go back and bother Garfield, so instead she tried her best to make it back to her room. All Rachel needed was some sleep. Today was too crazy.

Hopefully tomorrow will be much better.

The violet-haired beauty made it to her room and used her key necklace to get into her room. Just like she said before Kori and Kole were fast asleep on their own beds. Rachel walked over to her side of the room and changed before getting in bed and trying her best to fall asleep as fast as she could before she thought about what was wrong with her more. Then she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

It was time for her to speak up. She was going to try her best tomorrow to speak to Garfield alone where her friends or the cheerleaders wouldn't be around. Maybe then she would be able to find out what's wrong with her and hopefully Garfield would be able to talk to her about the things he would get. If things were the same then maybe Rachel would know what was the real deal and how this all started.

Maybe they really were reincarnated.


	6. Nurse Peggy and the Dean

(AN:) Shoutout to the newest reviewer,** Literature work**! Thanks for your interest in this story and I hope you, and the rest, keep enjoying as the story goes on! And thanks to thought who are following this story! You rock too!

* * *

The next morning when it was back to the students practicing their team sports this time it wasn't Garfield watching the girls. This time it was Rachel watching Garfield as he was exercising and giving orders to the others. It was surprising how quickly he wanted to get back on the team and play. Nurse Peggy said he wasn't allowed to be back playing soccer for at least a month, but Garfield only sat in his room for a day before getting back outside before he died of boredom.

Rachel wanted to find the perfect time to go talk to Garfield, but their practices were getting in the way. All she wanted to do was get the stupid thoughts out of her head and she knew the only way she would be able to do that was by talking to Garfield. Why couldn't things be easy?

She thought about the time Garfield sang to her. When he did everyone was distracted and it would have been the perfect time to do anything. Maybe if she broke into another song for him then she could pull him away as the others were into the song.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was saying – she was going to try and sing a song to get the guys' attention.

Kori saw Rachel not concentrating on her techniques and was thinking about something else. The princess walked up behind Rachel and cleared her throat, having Rachel scream and drop to the floor with a heart attack. The other girls couldn't keep their laughter in and had to stop what they were doing to get it all out, grabbing onto their stomachs and having the time of their lives.

"I understand it is almost boyfriend season, but you must concentrate on our routine," Kori shook a finger at Rachel, smiling too at the reaction Rachel had given when being scared.

"Boyfriend season?" Rachel repeated when getting up from the ground and rubbing her behind. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"To help you understand," Kori walked up behind her again and grabbed the side of her head to move it to the direction of Garfield stretching out on the field. "Perhaps that is someone who is occupying your mind right now?"

Before Rachel could get her mind lost in thoughts she smacked Kori's hands away and she laughed with the other girls. "You guys don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms. "I thought I saw something fishy which is why I had to look to make sure if it was harmful or not."

"Yeah, harmful not to hurt that boyfriend of yours," Jinx added and the girls laughed again.

Rachel felt her forehead get hot from all the laughter. She didn't think they would have caught her staring with them always so focused on the drill work. And now that they did she wished she never cared that much of Garfield and his visions being the same as hers.

But as she thought more about them maybe the girls laughing at her wasn't such a big deal. It was for something important. She had to find out why she was getting this flashbacks of people talking in her head about something she never remembered happening. It was like Garfield had said – maybe it was possible that they all had gotten reincarnated and slowly by slowly everyone was getting their memories back?

But if they were all going to get their memories back then that had to mean something bad was happening in order to get everyone to remember who they were in their past lives. Why else would they remember being superheroes or anyone else? Something serious was about to happen that was making the gang remember who they were and it was starting off with Garfield and then got to Rachel and who knows who it would get to next.

But before that something bad were to happen she had to talk to Garfield and ask him more about these visions he gets. If it ends up being the same as the one she got then there has to be another piece of this puzzle.

Off at the dean's building he was watching Rachel nervously play with her fingers embarrassed at what Kori had done and the other girls were still laughing at her. They couldn't control themselves and Rachel didn't mind, but her face said otherwise.

The dean also knew why she was lost in thought all the time over and over again. He noticed before when she was looking at Garfield. The dean saw what happened at the soccer game, but didn't say anything for he knew his students were able to handle it. Even though he hired guards just in case it was too much for the students to control, but they proved themselves when it came to their classmate.

He didn't know why Garfield had gotten that much stomach pain the day of the game, but as long as he was the same old boy out on the field today that's all that matters.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," the dean said with his front side still facing out the window to watch the kids.

Nurse Peggy walked in, removing her hat and holding it against her chest as she walked closer to the front desk.

"He's remembering," Nurse Peggy shared with her boss. "There is nothing we can do to stop it."

A huge sigh was heard from the other side of the chair. "What did you do?"

Nurse Peggy swallowed. "W-Well, I gave him some medication. It stopped the pain."

"Yes, but did you get the memories to stop coming back?"

Nurse Peggy didn't answer him. She kept quiet.

"Well?" He asked again.

"I may-" Nurse Peggy whispered, but jumped when the dean had smacked his hand down on the table.

"Did you or did you not?!"

Nurse Peggy closed her eyes. "No, no I didn't."

"And why the heck not?!"

"Because," Nurse Peggy dropped her hands down to her side. "You're hurting a poor innocent child and-"

The dean shushed the nurse. "I didn't ask for your opinion did I? Now, return to your office. I'll deal with you later."

Nurse Peggy only was able to nod her head before returning back to her room like ordered. She didn't want to upset the dean anymore for she needed this job especially because she loved to help kids, but not this way. Not when she was forced to help a group of teenagers forget what they were born to do.

The Titans didn't belong here. The Titans had to be their true selves – the Teen Titans. And she had to help get their memories back. Even if that meant she had to lose her job.


	7. Beast Boy, Scarlett, and Raven

Garfield sat outside in the garden with his back against one of the trees. He was playing with a paddle and a ball bouncing it up and down to keep his mind busy. The blonde had his chin resting on his hand and had a grumpy face on. It still bothered him that Victor and Richard just laughed at what he said about his flashbacks. He thought he could always trust those two, but guess not anymore.

Normally Garfield wouldn't care about what they thought, but this was serious. He needed help with what was going on with him, and wanted it to be his friends who could help him. Now he was going to have to think of finding someone else.

Well, maybe he should just forget about asking for help. Maybe it was just time he should forget it all and try to go back to his normal life. If the flashbacks return he would just deal with the pain and then move on. Garfield tried to find help, but no one wanted to.

Being so deep in thought Garfield didn't pay attention too much to the paddle and the ball. His guard was down for a moment and the next thing he knew the ball bounced to the floor and back up to the paddle. The paddle jumped out of Garfield's hand and that's when he woke up, but before he could go grab the paddle from the air he noticed not only did the paddle fly out of his hand, but so did the ring he wore on his right hand.

Garfield went to grab the both from the air and when he brought his hand back down with the ring in one hand and the paddle in the other Garfield screamed when looking at his hands.

They were green.

His eyes trailed up to his arms and they were green also. And so was his stomach skin, legs, and feet. Then he noticed his outfit changed too!

Before anyone could see him Garfield grabbed his items and quickly zoomed into his dorm fast. He couldn't let anyone see him all green like this.

When safely back in his room Garfield locked the dorm room, placed his items on his bed and then looked himself in the mirror. It was true – he was **completely** green. Even his hair and his eye balls. What the heck happened to him?! Garfield was breathing heavy. He looked right into the middle of his eyes and was stuck in another flashback.

_Anything would have been better then giving her a stupid glue covered box and acting like a total goober! Now she'll never go out with me._

He snapped right back into reality and gasped. The entire time he was watching some green man in his flashbacks it was always him. The green man was really him and even in that news broadcast he was one of the five that went missing. But how did he turn green now? How the heck did he get like this?

Wait.

The ring.

Garfield looked down at his closed fist and opened it. There lay the ring he didn't even remember getting in the first place. Now that he thought about it he remembered waking up one morning and finding it on his finger, but didn't bother taking it off.

Garfield raised the ring to his eye and tried to look more closely at it. It didn't look any different from any other type of ring. It looked like a plain, silver ring that he could find at the store. Garfield brought his right hand and placed his ring back on.

When looking back into the mirror he was his normal, white skinned and blonde hair blue eyes self. There was no where on his body where he was green.

To be sure Garfield slowly removed the ring again, but kept his eyes on the mirror. As he got closer to getting the entire ring off his finger his appearance also changed body part by body part from his legs to the top of his head including his clothes. Apart from being green he now wore a purple and black uniform with matching shoes, and gray belt with gloves. There was a pointy tooth sticking out from his mouth when closed and the pointy ears just blew his mind.

That had to mean the ring was some type of power that got him to hide his true identity.

But if he looked like that boy from the superhero team then why couldn't he remember? What was keeping him from getting his full memories back? Maybe there was some other type of chip on his body that was keeping him from getting them.

That has to explain how he was getting flashbacks piece by piece in his head. His body must be trying to fight off whatever drugs he's on.

A soft knock was heard from his door and he swiped the ring back onto his finger before walking over to the door. When opening it he saw Jessica standing from behind blowing bubbles from the gum she had in her mouth.

"Wanted to check up on you, loser," Jessica answered before Garfield could ask.

Before Garfield could say anything Jessica pushed him aside and made her way into his room. Garfield couldn't think of what to say because he was still surprised on what he just found out about himself.

But if he had that magic ring does that mean everyone he had flashbacks of had the same rings he did?

"Jess, are you wearing any rings?" Garfield asked, grabbing both hands to look at them.

"No?" Jessica answered, pulling her hands away for she was creeped out by the sudden actions by the blonde. "And don't get any ideas of wanting to put a ring on."

"Ugh, no," Garfield shook his hands. "Listen, this may sound weird, but are you wearing any type of jewelry you don't remember receiving? Like you woke up on day and it was there?"

Jessica blew another bubbled and it popped. "You're right. It does sound weird."

"Jessica, please, work with me!" Garfield yelled, throwing his hands into his face.

"Alright, alright, just don't get emotional." Jessica sighed, moving her hair to one side of her shoulder to remove the necklace she wore. When removing she lift it in the air for Garfield to look and his eyes popped out. "This necklace shaped like a J. Roy said he didn't get it and neither did his friends, my family didn't get it, neither did my friends or the squad, and I sure didn't buy it for myself."

"Jess..." Garfield tried to interrupt, but Jessica continued to talk.

"And it's weird because, well, who else would have left this necklace for me." Jessica looked at the necklace and was going to say something else, but then Garfield grabbed her head and turned it around to face his mirror and Jessica stuttered on the first word she was going to say.

The necklace dropped to the ground and Jessica starred eyes wide to the mirror.

Instead of wearing her white jeans and black stripped shirt she was now wearing black shorts, a purple short shirt with her bellybutton showing, knee high black boots, and her hair was long up to her elbows and bangs across her forehead. In the middle of her head lay a pair of brown goggles.

But what really shocked her that her brown eyes were gone – now they were blood red and it scared her.

Jessica slowly walked to the mirror and touched her face to make sure her reflection would do the same and it did. Jessica looked down at herself and saw the clothes were really on her body.

She turned around in rage and screamed, "What the **HELL** did you do to me?!"

"Me?!" Garfield yelled back. "I didn't do anything!" He grabbed the necklace from the ground. "It was this!"

Jessica stopped to the blonde and grabbed the necklace from his hand. "Oh, yeah, right." She said as she was putting back on her necklace. "Like some stupid chain could-" but she stopped talking. When she clipped on her necklace she noticed something in the mirror and looked back.

She turned back to her normal self from before. She had her brown eyes back and her jeans and shirt on with her silver high tops.

Just to make sure the brunette removed the necklace, and kept her eyes on the mirror like Garfield did before and soon enough when the chain wasn't touching her skin she turned back to the red eyed girl.

"What?" Jessica whispered.

Garfield removed his ring and Jessica saw through the mirror and covered her mouth. She turned around and for sure he was really green all over.

"Jess...there's something going on in this place."

"I don't understand," Jessica said when wearing her necklace again. "What the hell is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to have to try and find out," Garfield wore his ring and climbed up into bed. "It's like someone cast a spell on us."

"But who?"

Another knock was heard from the door and Garfield yelled, "Come in!" Rachel slowly opened the door and was going to say something, but was shocked at Jessica standing below from Garfield.

"Oh, hey, Scarlett," Rachel greeted. "What are you doing here from Titans East?"

"What?" Garfield and Jessica asked together.

Rachel blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. "I-I mean Jessica. Jessica, I said Jessica."

Garfield jumped down from his bed, tapping the pencil he had in his hand against his chin. "No, we clearly heard what you said."

"You called me Scar-" before Jessica could finish that sentence she pressed a hand on Garfield's shoulder and her red eyes appeared, catching attention to Rachel and Garfield who turned around. "Garfield Mark Logan, or Gar, for short. Superhero name is Beast Boy. Current member of the original Teen Titans and located in the Titans West tower home to Jump City, California."

Garfield jumped behind Rachel from shock and when Jessica broke contact her eyes turned back brown and she looked down at her hands.

"What the hell?!" Jessica screamed at the two.

"That was really cool," Rachel admitted, pointing to the girl. "How did you do that?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Jessica said. "I just wanted to hold onto Garfield's shoulder and suddenly those words spat from my mouth!"

"Could it be a power from your before life?" Garfield lifted a head up from Rachel's shoulder and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You mean our real selves?" Rachel corrected and Garfield stood up straight to look at her.

"What?" Garfield asked and Rachel walked over to the only desk in the room, spreading her papers she had brought in all over.

"I found something on the internet that you should see," Rachel said as she brought one paper up to Garfield's view. "That's the Titans West, like Jessica just said."

Garfield looked down at the paper and over an article was the five superheroes again and there Garfield was all green.

"That's me," Garfield pointed to the green man to show Rachel. "That's my true self." He removed the ring and looked like the same teenager on the picture.

Jessica had grabbed another picture of her in her uniform in front of a huge monster with someone dressed in yellow and red next to her with a bow and arrows. "This is me here." She said, taking off her necklace just to make sure it really was her. She read the headline to the article. "Mystery hero alongside Speedy." She snorted. "What kind of name is Speedy for an archer?"

Garfield then read his article headline. "Titans defeat Gizmo and his robot army." Garfield nodded his head. "Hmm, not bad!"

But as the two were reading the articles Rachel had made her way in front of Garfield's mirror. For some reason there was something telling her to remove the raven clip she had to the left side of her head to keep her hair away from her eye. Without thinking she did and had changed form.

She was now paler then before with the same purple air, but now it was short to her shoulders, and she had blue boots and a black leotard with a huge blue cape that covered her whole body and went down to her ankles. The red ruby that held the cape closed caught her eyes and she pressed on to it.

She heard a click and it suddenly started beeping red. When it went off the same red light went to Garfield's belt that he had on and the goggles on Jessica's head. The two noticed the red light and Jessica removed her goggles to see the light and Garfield looked down at his belt. Nervously Rachel pressed the gem again and the light had stopped blinking.

"What the hell?" The three of them said together.


	8. Half Human

Richard and Victor were together running laps around their gym for warmup. For today's class they were going to play some kickball and **that** was going to be a blast. After dodgeball, kickball was the greatest game to play.

As the two were running side by side Victor said, "You know, I feel bad for laughing at Garfield the other day."

Richard sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. He really did look serious."

"It would explain the weird stuff that's been happening lately."

The gym teacher blew his whistle and the gym was cut in half. Victor and Richard moved to the side to kick first. While waiting for their turn to kick the two continued their conversation.

"It still doesn't make sense to me," Robin continued on.

"Man, it doesn't have to make sense! Garfield's our friend and it's our job to trust him," Victor said, throwing his hands in the air. "It's time we start acting like his friends."

"So, what do you want? Us to go talk to him?" Richard asked, taking a step forward to kick the ball. When the ball came towards him he swung his leg, but missed the ball and did a frontward spin ending with him landing on the floor face front.

Instead of laughing at Richard's fail, Victor knelt down and looked at his best friend. "Yes. We are going to go talk to him and apologize."

"Great," Richard mumbled from underneath the mat.

Victor grabbed Richard by his shirt, lifted him up and threw him to the back of the line. "And this is why you stick with running."

When gym class was finally over out of the seven times Richard went up to kick he was only able to full kick once or twice to where he was able to run and make home runs. The other five times landed with his body on the mat somehow. That explains why he only stuck with running track during winter and spring.

The two finally changed back to their normal clothes and went straight to their room to see if Garfield was done with his classes for today, but before entering the dorm building they were stopped outside by the dean of the school.

The "oh so powerful" Doctor Min Der Aser.

The dean was a tall, very skinny dark man with the normal evil facial hair – the small beard out and the mustache that only reached from one corner of his mouth to the other. His brown eyes were huge compared to the other features of his face but the bushy eyebrows normally stood out the most. He would always wear the evil black suit, but had on a different colored or patterned tie every day. Some say if you looked deep into the shine of his shoes you could see his insides laugh evilly.

You know...except he wasn't evil.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Aser," the two boys said together nervously with their dean over them, so the two were bending back.

"And where are you two off in such a hurry?" The dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere," the two said at the same time to make themselves more suspicious.

"Uh huh," The dean said. He cleared his throat. "No matter." He stood up straight. "Where is the white one?"

"You mean Garfield?" Victor asked and the dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, if you must call him by his name," The dean said. He pressed a finger to his forehead to calm his sudden headache. He couldn't talk to these fools of students for such a long time. "Where is he?"

"Well, that's what we're trying-" Richard tried to answer honestly, but Victor nudged his elbow hard enough for Richard to change what he was saying. "I mean he's probably sleeping in his room after class. You know Garfield – always working hard!"

"Suuure," Doctor Aser nodded his head pretending like his understood. "Well, when he wakes up tell him to report to my office. We have something that needs to be sorted out."

Before the two could reply back the dean walked around the two back to his building. Victor and Richard let out a deep breath of relief and made their way back to their room.

"What do you think Garfield did this time?" Richard asked.

"It probably has to do with the last soccer game," Victor guessed, scratching the side of his prematurely bald head. "Other then that he's been a good kid."

"Unless he did something behind our backs," Richard mentioned and Victor shook his head.

"Why do you always think he's done something wrong?"

"Because why else would the dean out of everyone in this entire place want to talk to Garfield?"

"The only way to answer that question is to ask Garfield," Victor said, having his hand on the doorknob ready to open the door. "As his friends we should ask for his side of the story before making things up."

Richard nodded his head in agreement. When Victor opened the door to their room the two stopped and their jaws dropped at what appeared in front of them.

What seemed to be Rachel, Garfield, and Jessica all standing together in front of their wall mirror. Except they weren't Rachel, Garfield, and Jessica. They looked like the three, but didn't.

Apart from Jessica and Rachel who looked the same, but hair was redone, Garfield was a different color.

Victor slowly closed the door and the two stood in shock in the hallway. They couldn't process what they just saw from the other side of the door. Especially how Garfield had gotten his whole body green and how Jessica's hair was longer then before. Rachel could have just cut her hair, but then where did they get those clothes from?

Richard opened the door again and this time the three were standing right in front on the other side and Richard screamed so loud and the three also screamed.

"What the heck is going on?" Victor questioned when he and Richard walked in and closed the door behind them so no one else would see what was happening.

Garfield step forward to try and say something, but being nervous he instead took a step towards Victor and removed the silver headpiece he always wore. In seconds Victor was transformed to this half robot half human person with white and blue parts.

Victor screamed. "What the heck did you do to me?! And why do I have a sudden craving for ribs?!"

Garfield screamed and dropped his headpiece to throw his hands into his hair. "Dude! It's your fault for scaring me?!"

"But why do I look like a machine? A freak accident?" Victor questioned, running his hands up and down his body to make sure this was all real. "I don't understand. I'm supposed to be human."

_'But you aren't all robot. Half of you is human and that's the half that can beat him.'_

Victor closed the one eye that was still normal and lowered his head. The blackness was overpowering his mind and voices were shouting at him.

_'Now don't be a sore loser. Atlas is just better than you. Better than all of us.'_

_'Your Atlas is nothing but a ZOLWARG TUBEK PLIXING ZORDMORKER!'_

_'Yeah, what she said!'_

Victor dropped to the ground on his knees and the four rushed over to hold onto him.

_'No more. I am defeated. You...are a better robot.'_

_'No. I'm a better person.'_

To snap out of the trance Richard grabbed something out of his backpack and pressed a button. Suddenly the red light appeared again flashing and making a beeping noise on Garfield's belt, Rachel's cloth, Jessica's goggles, and Victor's left robot eye.

Victor finally woke up from what was happening to him and his eye red "Titan Emergency."

He got back up on his two feet and tried to control what was happening. His scanner then red "Robin is calling."

The four looked at Richard and he pressed the same button again to stop the beeping.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Garfield asked.

Richard smirked, holding up the communicator for all to see.

"Why does that look familar?" Jessica asked.

Before Richard could answer he turned around for a moment. He removed his sunglasses and grabbed a mask from his backpack to replace before facing his friends again.

When facing back with his new accessory Richard ripped off his clothes to reveal the red, yellow, and green uniform with his black cape and spiked up hair.

"Welcome back, Titans," Richard greeted as the four looked like he was the one that lost his mind.


	9. It Was Only Just A Dream

Garfield jumped up from bed screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't know where he was until he felt Victor's hand covering his mouth.

"Yo! What is your problem?!" Victor screamed from bottom bunk.

"Garfield, did you have another nightmare?" Richard called from the side of the room. He pulled his blanket up above his head before turning the opposite direction from where the boy's were.

"I-I think..." Garfield said, scratching the side of his head.

"What happened?" Victor yawned, laying back into bed.

"Well, long story short we had these superpowers and-" Garfield tried to explain, but when he took a pause to breath he noticed a sound in the distance.

Garfield got up from his bed and saw Richard snuggled in his blanket sleeping and below Victor was snoring facing up and his leg falling off the bed. Garfield got a little mad that his friends fell back asleep on him, but left it alone. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

The last thing the blond remembered was waking up after getting hit at the soccer game. Apparently Nurse Peggy said he got hit pretty bad, but she was able to get rid of the pain and made sure he got better quick.

When looking in the mirror he remembered the way he looked the other way...when he was all green and stuff. What was it about that dream that made him feel like it was all true? Well, all dreams had that affect when the person woke up, but Garfield knew this was something way different.

What scared Garfield the most was when the gang had taken off their piece of jewelery somehow each person was transformed to this whole different person. Like if it was staying inside of them all this time finding the perfect moment to appear.

Garfield looked down at the hand that he had his ring on. He removed the steel ring, but when looking back into the mirror there was nothing that changed. His appearance was the same like Garfield knew was going to happen, but then again he still had a weird feeling inside his stomach. Usually when he got any other type of feeling it always meant it was time to feed himself, but it was way too early to go to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

Instead of trying to find some left over food in the room, Garfield just climbed back in bed and went straight to sleep. That dream tired his brain out and he needed to get as much sleep as he can so he doesn't end up fainting the next morning in the middle of class or during practice if Coach let him play.

Garfield shut his eyes, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. He kept thinking about his epic dream, and most importantly the way it ended. Richard had pulled out this mask from his backpack and greeted the group like his team. The scary part was him ripping off his clothes to reveal a uniform underneath. How was it possible that he wore double clothes and fit a cape underneath?

The blond got up from his bed and looked over where Richard's bed was. Next to the bed near the window lay his backpack. Garfield wouldn't be able to sleep unless he checked if Richard really did have a mask in his bag.

Garfield got up from his bed and step by step he climbed down his ladder and tip-toed to Richard's backpack. He kept moving back and forth from Victor's face to Richard's making sure he didn't wake anyone up. Thank God the room was cleaned or else he would have surely tripped over something.

When reaching Richard's backpack Garfield went to go grab it, but then Richard rolled over to his side. Garfield froze in midair and his eyes darted to Richard's face. His eyes were closed and hair covered a bit of his eyes, but knowing Richard he probably sleeps light so Garfield had to do this in seconds.

Inch by inch Garfield brought his hand closer to the backpack. When his hand almost touched the bag, Richard cleared his throat and Garfield brought his other hand to his mouth, so he wouldn't scream from the sudden noise. He stood still for a moment, but then Richard rolled over again and this time he wasn't facing him. Garfield grabbed the bag and ran outside the room before Richard and or Victor woke up.

When outside, Garfield slowly closed the door and walked to the lobby. He sat on the couch and looked at the backpack. Was he really going to go through Richard's bag just to see if his dream was real? Was it worth perhaps getting his butt kicked if Richard found out what Garfield did in order to feel like he was somewhat sane?

Ah, who cares. Garfield searched through the pockets and removed all the items Richard owned. A few books, crumbled paper, a pen, doodles of him and Kori together (not shocking) but nothing he was hoping to find. There was no mask or any weapons that would belong to his uniform.

"What are you doing?"

Garfield jumped and screamed, throwing the bag in the air and it landed on his head. When removing the bag he saw it was just Rachel with her pajamas on and purple slippers.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Garfield replied. "I mean, you are in the boy's lobby."

"I came here to see if you were awake," Rachel said. "Obviously you were busy doing something else." She used her eyes to point to the backpack and the items all fallen on the floor.

"I had to check something," Garfield explained as he was putting Richard's things back. "No one believes me, so I had to find proof."

Rachel bent down to help him clean up. "And that proof was going through your best friend's backpack?"

"Kinda," Garfield said. "See, in my dream he pulled out this mask from his backpack that linked to him being one of the heroes I keep seeing us as."

"Actually speaking of heroes, that's why I came over here," Rachel stopped him. "I had," she rubbed her arm, looking on the ground, "the same vision."

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked.

"See, I saw something like you and me together." She bit her lip. "Not together, **together**, but you and me facing each other."

"Okay...what happened?"

"You were giving me advice," Rachel said. She took a seat next to Garfield on the couch. "You kept calling me Raven."

"Are you wearing a blue cape thing with a hood and short, purple hair?"

"Yeah, and you were all green. Still looked the same – just green."

Garfield got up from the couch and walked back and forth with a hand on his chin. "There's something weird going on here and we just have to find out what it is."

"But how?" Rachel asked, getting up from the couch to look at Garfield with her hands out. "We don't even know if these dreams are true or not. For all we know it's probably getting in our heads and now our minds are messing with us."

"But what if this is all true?" Garfield stopped in front of Rachel. "What if we're actually superheroes? What if we've been living this...this **lie** of being college kids all this time? I can't live like this anymore. I'm having these dreams for a reason, and now you are too."

"Look, I understand you want to check out what is going on, but what if we can't find anything?" Rachel still questioned, unsure with what to do. "Maybe we're just wasting our times."

"And what if we're not?" Garfield asked and Rachel didn't have an answer. She kept quiet, looking at Garfield.

* * *

Garfield and Rachel, still in their slippers, slowly got out of the dorm room and out to the campus quad zone. There wasn't anyone outside, so they were so far cleared. Garfield and Rachel ran out to the middle where there was a huge field that divided on half of the campus to the other. Garfield ran behind a bench, checked for guards, and when there still wasn't anyone out he and Rachel ran across the field to the other side where the dean's office was.

For some reason Garfield had a feeling that their answer was with the dean. He was the man in charged of this place, so he had to at least know something. Of course with how many times Garfield had gotten in trouble there was no way the dean would say anything, so the two would just have to break into his office.

When getting to the front of the dean's office Garfield pressed an ear to the door to listen for any type of alarm that would set off. All he heard inside was a ticking of a clock. He tried to open the double doors, but they were locked. Rachel tapped on Garfield's shoulder and pointed up to the roof, giving Garfield the idea that they should get in from there.

Garfield nodded his head and together the two ran to the side and climbed up from the fire escape. Rachel was able to jump up and grab the ladder to bring down. Gently she placed it on the floor and was the first to climb up followed by Garfield. When the two got to the roof Garfield brought the ladder back up before anyone caught them.

Just when Garfield brought the ladder back up there was a small old lady that came from one side of the building. She looked around and when coming out of the shadow it was shown that it was Nurse Peggy. She was doing her duties tonight of keeping those who didn't belong out, but she could have sworn she heard a noise around Dr. Aser's building. Since she didn't see anyone, she just continued to walk around. Meanwhile Garfield and Rachel got a vent opened and jumped right down. The vent lead them straight to the front of his office door.

The two looked around to make sure no one else was in here before attacking the door. It was locked, so Rachel removed a bobby pin from the inside of her hair and Garfield looked shocked.

As Rachel was trying to get the door open she said, "I saw Tara doing this to your room once and I just got the hang of it."

"No wonder my clothes kept going missing," Garfield shared right before Rachel got the door to open.

Garfield was going to just run in there, but Rachel grabbed him by his shirt to pull him back into the hallway.

"Don't you know anything?" Rachel asked. She reached into the shoulder bag she grabbed from her room before running off to the office with Garfield and brought out her hairspray. She sprayed out in front of her and revealed red lasers. Of course this mission wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you kidding me," Garfield whispered when looking at the red beams. "What is this; jail or a school?"


	10. Dude, where's my backpack?

"He has to be hiding something," Garfield said as he got back up from the floor. "That must be why he has these laser beams."

"Yeah, but the question is...what?" Rachel thought too before getting up. Lucky enough she had a hair tie on her risk to wrap her hair in a bun. She already thought of a plan.

She placed her backpack on the floor and took a step back before raising her arms and jumping forward through the beams.

Using her frontflips she took it step by step making sure she sucked in her body so that she didn't end up touching a beam. Rachel didn't bother stopping either for she knew if she did she would have surely freaked out and tripped on thin air. So, keeping her eyes shut she finally made it to the desk and checked underneath.

Underneath sat a red button that Rachel didn't hesitate to push and sure enough the beams died down and disappeared. Garfield checked the hallway to make sure it was cleared before entering the room and closing the office door behind him.

"Okay, so, what do you think we should look for?" Garfield asked.

"Maybe a folder that says 'My Evil Plan'?" Rachel suggested, looking at the paperwork on Dr. Aser's desk.

"Please, Rachel, like things could be **THAT** easy," Garfield chuckled as he looked through the dressers in one corner.

"No, really," Rachel said, holding up the folder that said 'My Evil Plan' in black marker. "He really does have a folder called that."

"I would have never seen that one coming," Garfield mumbled. He walked over to Rachel and grabbed the folder to open up and see what was inside.

The cover page attached to the front of the folder was a blue print of a huge pot. Then on the following pages had different designs of machines that had huge, pointy claws. Another had a claw with a miniature ghost holding on, and just continued like that.

"Dr. Aser stole...ghosts?" Garfield guessed from all the sketches.

"Wait, no," Rachel grabbed the folder to look closer at the sketches. She placed the folder on the desk and closed her eyes. "Min Der Aser...Min Der Aser..." she kept repeating with her eyes closed.

"Minderaser," Garfield said out loud and then gasped, "Mind eraser?!"

"That's not just any ghosts," Rachel picked up the folder again, "That must have been us. Aser must have built this machine to erase our memories and steal our souls."

"Correct, Rachel, good job."

The two jumped with the folder flying out of Rachel's hands and papers everywhere. Rachel and Garfield screamed when seeing who the person was at the door.

* * *

When morning time finally came around Richard's alarm clock went off once again and he was the first to wake up and press on the snooze button.

With a stretch and a yawn Richard threw his glasses on before grabbing his pillow to throw at Garfield and when he did he didn't hear his pillow hit anything. Richard took a moment to wait and see if a noise would soon be made, but when he turned around and got up from bed he saw Garfield wasn't in bed to begin with.

Richard looked in the bathroom, but he wasn't in there. He walked to Victor to throw him off the bed himself, but wasn't successful. Victor was tougher than seemed. Richard climbed to Garfield's top bunk to grab his pillow, but when getting his pillow he saw something.

Well, more like he didn't see anything.

From the corner of Richard's eye he saw the spot where he always kept his backpack before going to sleep. Where he was standing on the ladder he was able to see the spot, but this time his backpack wasn't seen.

Richard turned his head to the corner and, in fact, his backpack was missing.

His eyes went wide and his face got hot. Using the pillow he screamed into it before throwing it on Victor's face and grabbing his shirt to lift his top part up.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. MY. BACKPACK?!" Richard screamed with each pause and shook Victor.

"You're...what?" Victor was able to say before leaning his head back and falling asleep in midair.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW, THIEF!" Richard screamed louder and used all his strength to shake Victor violently.

"I know you know that I'm not telling the truth. I know you know they just don't have any proof," Victor said in his sleep that only got Richard to scream at the top of his lungs.

He gave up and threw Victor back in the bed before going into the shower to cool down. If Victor didn't know what Richard was talking about then that meant that Garfield must have taken his bag and made a run for it. That would only explain why he wasn't in bed and his bag was missing at the same time.

While in the shower there was a knock on the door that woke Victor up.

"Man, what does it take for a man to get some sleep around here?" He said to himself before walking over to open the door. When opening it, it was only Joseph on the other side holding up a backpack with the batman logo on it.

"Hey, Joe, why do you have Richard's backpack?" Victor asked, pointing to the bag before taking it from him.

Joseph was only able to point to the hallway and Victor blinked a few times. Since Joseph was mute no one really was able to understand what he said sometimes. Victor was too tired to deal with this so he only nodded his head, thanked Joseph, and he was on his way. Victor slammed the door shut, threw Richard's backpack on his bed and went straight back to sleep.

"Who was that?" Richard zoomed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to ask.

Victor was too busy snoring away. Richard shook his head and walked to his closet, but screamed when seeing what was on his bed.

"My backpack!" Richard yelled and ran over to his bed. He looked through his stuff and everything was still there, except in the wrong places. He growled and screamed, "GARFIELD!"

Richard was then hit with a pillow and fell off his bed right onto the floor.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Victor said before covering himself with his blanket.

* * *

Garfield and Rachel were still in the dean's office. The two were still stuck with the adult that had caught them in the office to begin with.

"So, what have you guys found out yet?"

"Uhhh," Rachel said, looking at Garfield, but he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing," Garfield and Rachel said together.

"Riiight."

"Look, Peggy," Garfield stood in front of Rachel. He brought his hands behind his back to motion Rachel to grab the folder and place it in her back.

For the motion he lightly snapped his fingers that caught Rachel's eyes and he then pointed to the bag on the floor against the table legs. Rachel didn't understand at first, but when she looked at the bag and then back on the desk table it came to her that maybe she should take the folder.

Garfield was trying to think of what to say, but his mind was going blank because he was focused on the folder.

"Don't worry, Dear," Nurse Peggy said, smiling when seeing Rachel trying to grab her bag as slow as she could. "I see Rachel trying to sneak away, so there's nothing to hide."

"Okay, so if there's nothing to hide, then why is there a plan to find ghosts?" Garfield finally asked.

"That's not a plan to find ghosts," Peggy said. "Look, it's about time you guys found out the truth."

"The truth about what?" Rachel asked next, still frozen in the air with the folder in her hands.

"Dr. Aser planned for you guys to come here and have stolen your souls and memories," Nurse Peggy flat out said that got the two to freeze in their spot with their mouths wide open from shock.

"He did what?" Garfield and Rachel said together.

Peggy took the seat right next to the office door and crossed her legs. She then folder her hands on top of her knee and took a deep breath in. "I was part of the plan too, but now I just can't take it anymore."

"But, Peggy," Rachel said when placing the folder down to go stand next to her. "Why would you want to do such a thing?"

Nurse Peggy was quiet for a moment before looking up at Rachel. She took another sigh before saying, "Because Aser is my husband. As his wife I must follow what he says."

"Says who?" Garfield asked.

"I was just so in love with him," Peggy said. "This wasn't the man I married before. I mean, he wanted to be a dean, but for actual students in a real college. Not some place where he was able to kidnap a whole group of superheroes."

"But I don't understand how he was able to do it in the first place," Rachel got down on her knees. "If we were such big heroes then how did we let this all happen? How did we let Aser take us away?"

Nurse Peggy thought for a moment before giving them a confused look. "You know...I don't even remember. All I really remember is waking up one morning and here we all were."

"Wait, so could that mean that he stole your memories too?" Garfield suggested. "It has to make sense which is why you don't remember anything before all this."

"Oh my gosh I think you're right," Nurse Peggy got up from her chair. "I think I was the first lab rat in trying out Aser's machine."

"Do you know how the machine works?" Rachel walked back to the table to grab onto the folder Aser had his blueprints of the machine.

"See here," Peggy shared. She grabbed the folder to flip to the page where the claw machine was. "With the machine Aser was some how able to reach into your bodies to pull out your souls and along with that went your memories."

She pointed to the tip of the claw.

"With this four sided claw it was able to reach into the middle of your stomach and just grab your souls right out."

Peggy flipped the page and on the next was a huge rock mountain with a space underneath where water used to rest in a small pool area. Instead of water it was now full of faces and Peggy explained that as the storage area.

"When grabbing your souls he was able to then drop it into the pool and keep them there for as long as he wants."

"Which could mean forever," Rachel whispered and then shook her head. "Image all the crimes that were highly committed once people found out the heroes were gone."

"Especially all the food that's probably been eaten," Garfield placed a hand on his stomach and Rachel groaned and Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I haven't eaten real food in months."


	11. Is This Teamwork?

"I'm going to kill him," Richard sat on the floor to place his items back where they belonged in the right spot of his backpack. "When I find Garfield I'm going to kill him."

"So what he messed with your stuff?" Victor asked from his closet. He was still trying to figure out what to wear for the day. "It's not like you have anything important there. Plus, at least we know now that you totally have a thing for Kori."

"Yeah, like no one else does?" Richard asked.

"I mean, most of the guys are taken here."

"So, what, are we the only ones single?"

Victor turned around from his closet to give it a moment to think about. When counting down the guys in the group he then nodded his head and turned back to his closet. "Yeah, we are." He looked up, "Actually, I think it's just you and me. I heard Garfield's out with Rachel somewhere."

"Garfield? Out with Rachel?" Richard asked before cracking into a laugh. "Please. The guy can barley ask a professor a question without hesitating or making me do it."

"But think," Victor grabbed a shit to put on. "Garfield has been in love with this girl since the first day she moved in."

"So what?" Richard finished packing and fell backwards onto his bed. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, since you cannot ask a girl out he cannot learn on his own."

Richard got up and looked at Victor. "What are you talking about?"

Victor thought for a moment too. He had no idea where that one came from. "I didn't say that."

"Then who did?"

The door opened and in walked Kori without her cheerleading uniform for the one of the rare times. She was actually in jeans and just a loose blouse. "Where is she?"

"Obviously you should know since you were listening to our whole conversation," Victor snapped when turning around to see that she was in the room all of a sudden. He then went back to finding a shirt to go with the shorts he finally put on before Kori entered.

Richard slowly shook his head. He cleared his throat and got up from bed. "Well, while you still look to what to wear I'm going to go out and see if I can find Garfield and/or Rachel," Richard said as he was walking to the door.

When getting to the door he opened to walk out, but Garfield was right on the other side and pushed Richard back in the room saying, "You're not going anywhere."

"Rachel!" Kori said in excitement, running to her best friend. "You cannot go without letting me know. I was so worried that you were harmed."

"Kori, we are in a university on a Saturday afternoon. I'm sure there is no possible way I could go get into trouble on a Saturday," Rachel placed her hands on Kori's shoulders.

"Garfield!" Richard screamed when Garfield and Rachel walked into the room. "I'm so going to-" he threatened, going to grab onto Garfield's shirt, but then he brought out the file that stopped Richard.

"What's that?" Victor finally put on a shirt and shorts to walk over and see the two. "Oh, by the way, hi, Rachel."

Rachel waved from behind Garfield and she opened the file from Garfield's hands, "It's what Garfield knew all along. It's proof that someone here is messing with us."

"And that someone is the dean who's name is not even Min Der Aser, which is really mind eraser," Garfield shared. "His real name is Daniel Snyder."

"Daniel Snyder?" Kori repeated. "Why would he tell the school that his name is Min Aser?"

"He's trying to hide his real identity," Richard said. "That proves that something here isn't right."

"Yeah, you think?" Garfield said before pointing everyone's attention to the plans on the table. "Snyder built this machine that has gotten us to forget a part of our lives in order to be in this school."

"But what does he gain in that?" Victor asked, grabbing onto the different types of prints. "There can't be anything that could possible make a man happy about with kidnapping people and sending them to school."

"Don't you understand?" Rachel took the paper out of Victor's hands for him to look at her. "If a bunch of superheros are missing from the town they take care of and you were a villain don't you think you would go wild?"

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Kori asked.

Garfield, Rachel, Richard, and Victor shared looked with one another. They weren't sure if they should tell Kori for she was the one to get the major anger tantrum if something pissed her off that bad. Something like this crazy should somewhat give her some type of anger that would result in her blowing her head off and the others, but they had to give it a shot. She was the fifth member of their team they were supposed to be a part of, so maybe her anger had some part of it – a part of who she was.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for an answer from them, but no one wanted to open their mouths. She took this as a sign that she wasn't wanted in the room, so she only threw her hands up in the air as defeat and was walking to the door, but Rachel blurted something out.

"Richard wants to go out with you," she blurted that got not only Kori to freeze from opening the door, but Richard to choke on his own spit.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, but Rachel, had said and turned to look at her. Rachel shivered from all the attention and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Richard and mouthed 'I freaked out' and Richard only brought his hands to his face.

"He what?" Kori asked, walking to Richard.

"We're actually superheros," Richard clarified when Kori got close to him that he almost forgot how to breath. "We're trying to figure out this huge mystery to who we really are."

"Oh, I am already aware of that situation," Kori shrugged her shoulders and shared.

"What?" The gang asked again and Kori shook her head.

"A name like Koriand'r Anders and my sister Komand'r did not strike me as human names," Kori raised her eyebrows. "Nor the small eyebrows and and color of our eyes."

"And you didn't say anything about it?" Garfield asked, throwing his hands out to his sides. "Here I am having these attacks and you know we're not supposed to be like this."

Kori shrugged her shoulders. "Komand'r and myself have knowledge that larger than the normal race."

The four looked at one another and then back to Kori who only shrugged her shoulders again.

"Okay, well, now that's out of the way can we go back to the serious matter?" Rachel turned her attention to the blueprints on the desk. "The fact that Peggy told us Aser is the one behind us not remembering who we really are?"

"I knew something evil was in that man!" Victor yelled. "No wonder he wanted to see you for the past three days he wants to kill you!"

"Aser doesn't want to see me," Garfield said.

"Uh, yeah he does," Richard turned to Garfield, "We told you for the past three days."

"You guys haven't told me anything about Aser wanting to see me."

Victor ran up to give Garfield the tightest bro hug, "Oh, thank God we didn't tell you for you probably would have been dead by now."

"So what shall we do?" Kori asked, sharing the blueprint Rachel had in her hands. "Shall we perhaps figure out the truth behind Aser?"

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"It's obviously clear," Richard announced, getting up on his bed to stand over the four. "If we're supposed to be this team then as a team we need to get our memories back and defeat Aser."

"And how do we do that?" Garfield asked, raising his hand.

"Well, we have to find where Aser is keeping our memories, get them back in our bodies somehow, kick this guy's butt, and then get back to where we are supposed to be in this world and something tells me it's not anywhere near this university."

"Alright, genius, and tell me how we're supposed to get everyone to believe that," Victor was the one to crack the ice.

"Oh, please," Kori stepped forward to stand in front of Richard. She smirked and looked at her friends. "Leave that situation to myself."


	12. For the First Time

"Hey! Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and saw that Garfield was trying to make the effor to catch up. Him being a soccer player it was surprising that she had to stop in the middle of the sidewalk for him to jog over. She smiled when he came next to her and they continued to walk together.

"Hi," Rachel simply greeted, moving a part of her hair behind her ears so she could see Garfield better.

"What's up?" Garfield asked. "Have you heard anything from Kori?"

"Not yet," Rachel said, "I don't even know how she's planning on getting the information because she won't even tell me. She's afraid that I'll ruin the secret somehow."

"What secret?" Garfield asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said she won't tell me, so you're out of luck. Not even talking with the others would help."

Garfield chuckled. "Nah, I rather talk to you whether you know anything or not."

Rachel huffed at the comment. "You really do like talking to me, huh?"

"I mean why not?" Garfield turned his head to look at her. "You're smart, quiet, deadly," Rachel actually smiled, "and it's obvious that you want to be alone, but for some reason I can't help, but have to be talking to you. Like it's meant to be or something."

"It's meant to be that you have to talk to me?" Rachel repeated in a question and Garfield shook his head.

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head," He laughed and Rachel did too.

"Yeah, I bet it did."

"Plus, I've been meaning to ask you something." Garfield waited until Rachel raised her eyebrows before asking. "See, in one of these weird dreams that I keep having there's something about you that keeps coming up more than Richard and Victor."

"Well, I wish I could say the same, but I only had one dream," Rachel shared without thinking.

"Wait," Garfield grabbed onto Rachel's arm to turn her around. "You had a dream and you didn't tell me?"

"I meant to but-" Rachel tried saying, but Garfield pulled her into one of the tables close by and sat her down.

"No, wait, I want to hear about this dream." He sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to the table. Garfield placed the book he was holding onto the table and folded his hands on top. "Tell me everything that happened. I can't believe you forgot to mention it to me!"

"It no big deal-" Rachel explained, but Garfield shushed her.

"For the past few months I thought I was going insane to the point where I was thinking of checking into a mental hospital," Garfield shared with Rachel how he felt. "Truth is I was close to before Richard and Victor had gotten involved. And now hearing that you had a dream too makes me feel like I'm less insane."

"Don't give up on the less insane part, because you still are with or without having the dreams," Rachel joked, but only got Garfield shaking his head.

"I really want to listen to this dream, Rachel," Garfield begged. "Please."

Rachel looked at Garfield's face before closing her eyes and sighing. "Fine. I'll tell you it. But only to make you feel like you're not crazy."

Garfield listened better than he ever did when hearing Rachel explain the dream she had. He should have stopped her in the beginning because he had that same dream a few nights ago, but it was surprising hearing Rachel talk with so much passion in her voice. This was a rare sight for anyone to see Rachel opening her mouth for more than a few seconds and for some reason Rachel really liked talking to Garfield. There was something about him that got her to just keep on going.

It was weird all because of the situation they were in only got Garfield to finally get some guts to talk to Rachel. If he knew how great she was before he probably would have felt a little less scared to go up to her and try to make small talk. This was better for at least it sparked up a conversation they could go all day about and it got Rachel to do most of the talking. All Garfield did was sit across from her and paid as much attention than he ever did.

Garfield knew he knew this girl more than himself, but for some reason he just couldn't remember anything and it killed him. Rachel may have trusted Garfield with her own life and he couldn't remember a single thing about her. Some best friend he was.

However the way Rachel kept talking and Garfield paid fully attention to her convinced him otherwise. It wasn't like he was ignoring her and thinking of other things - he was actually even getting involved in the conversation by nodding his head and commenting on things she said.

It was surprising how close he felt to her.

"Hey, I hope what I'm about to say won't sound creepy to you in any way," Garfield said when Rachel was taking a breathing break.

"Go on," Rachel moved her head closer.

"Do you, uh, wanna go back to my room and finish the conversation there?" Garfield pointed behind him to the boy's dorm and Rachel actually nodded her head in agreement even before Garfield said, "I really want to get to know you better."

Before the two knew it they were sitting on Garfield's bed sharing a bottle of wine Garfield stole from Richard's closet that his father had given him for his graduation present and shared it with Rachel. They were almost done with half the bottle and were moving their lips on and on about their lives as much as they knew.

"You thought your stepdad was the devil?" Rachel asked before taking another sip. "Well, my dad **actually is** the devil."

"No way! Pic' or it did happen," Garfield said and the two cracked up.

"I can't he's a demon you think I'd keep a picture of him?"

"Good point. I like to sleep at night."

Victor was on his way back to the dorm and was about to open the door to let himself in, but when he heard laughing from inside he stopped and pressed an ear against the door.

_'Well, I'll be,' _Victor thought to himself as he smiled. '_Blondie actually did it.'_

"Hey, Vic, what are you smiling about?" Richard came up to him from the other side and asked.

"Garfield moved faster than you did," Victor said as he pointed to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked before trading places with Victor to listen closer. He also heard the laughing from the other side and was too shocked to believe it. "Is that Garfield-?"

"And Rachel," Victor nodded his head and finished.

"Oh, I am glad I was able to find you two outside of your room," Kori ran up to the two wearing a pink, one shoulder short dress with black high heels.

"Were you at the club or a party or something?" Richard asked, pointing to the outfit.

"That is not the serious matter. The serious matter is that I have received information about Dr. Aser's plans," Kori whispered the last part so no one else would hear. "And I would like to share with you in a private-" she explained as she was making her way to the door to enter, but Victor picked her up and set her away.

"No, no, no!" Victor said when dropping Kori off farther away from the door. "Garfield's in there with Rachel and they're actually having a good time."

"Garfield's with Rachel?" Kori repeated. "And she did not inform me?"

"Why does it matter?" Richard pushed Kori to the direction of the exit. "We'll just go to your room and talk there. Let's leave Rachel and Garfield alone for one night."

Rachel looked down at her cup and swirled her drink around. "You know, this was actually fun."

"What was?" Garfield asked.

Rachel smiled. "Hanging with you. Catching up."

Garfield shook his head. "We didn't catch up, Rach."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Something very simple," Garfield pointed a finger up and shook it. Rachel kept quiet to let him know she just wants an answer all ready.

"We, my dear friend, just met for the first time," Garfield answered and Rachel rolled her eyes, but still kept her smile.

* * *

Kori opened her dorm room and walked in, letting the boys walk in after her and Richard closed the door.

"Alright, explain," Richard said as Victor locked the door so no one could come in.

"Well, I had to go talk to Father at Club Begging-" Kori tried to explain, but she was already interrupted by Victor snorting.

"I'm sorry, but out of all clubs you could have gone to it had to be Begging?" Victor asked. "I mean, who is this "Father" anyways."

"As far as I know he was here longer than we all have, so if anyone knows anything it has to be him."

"Why couldn't we have gone?" Victor asked again and Richard shook his head and threw it in his hands. He just wanted to know what Father had said, not bother with all of these questions.

"Kori, can you please ignore my friend and just tell us what Father said," Richard pressed a hand to Victor's mouth, so he wouldn't ask another question.

"Father said this place was recently built," Kori answered. "It has not been here for even a full year. A couple came to buy the property, and next thing you know there are students here attending school."

"Okay, but nothing about why or how," Richard asked and Kori shook her head.

"I'm afraid Father has not paid attention or even bothered knowing why the couple decided to do this, but according to one of his spies he says that back where we live the world is filled with chaos and destruction and only we can save it."

"We? Well, looks like if this guy thinks we're supposed to be a team, then I guess we are," Victor said and Richard nodded his head.

"Then looks like it's time we get to the bottom of this and find out the truth behind this place," Richard decided.

"Yeah," Victor said at the same time Kori said, "Agreed."

"But before that," Victor said and Richard sighed. "Again, why couldn't we go to the club and dance around? You know how long it's been since I had a night to relax?"

"Victor, we have bigger things to worry about then having you dance your butt around all night," Richard threw his hands up. "Like let's get the hell out of here."

"Especially before Dr. Aser learns we know he is the evil one," Kori mentioned and the two guys nodded their head. "But now I am clueless on what to do next."

"Don't worry," Richard smirked, pulling out his cellphone, "Leave that to me now."


End file.
